Madam Butterfly
by Ashabird
Summary: Naruko:the first of a new bloodline. Struggling to stay afloat and vulnerable to the power grasping bloodline clans of Konohagakure. Shino:Narukos only friend and only one of many that are in love with her. But for all he loves her can he save her without help? Sasuke:the last Uchiha. Helping them for entirely selfish reasons yet unknown to the two. Shino/naru Sasu/naru
1. A fluttering of the wings

Chapter 1

"SASUKE-KUN!"

The door flew open, making the occupants of the class room flinch as it connected with a loud crack to the wall. In particular was one dark haired boy who seemed to shrink in on himself slightly as the two out of breath girls charged headfirst into the room, attempting to scratch and trip each other along the way. Like always Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka had raced to the classroom, each seeking to sit next to the most popular boy in the academy. Like always the race had ended in a tie. In the final reoccurrence, the girls were now gearing up to attempt to shriek the other into submission, however today it seemed as though Sasuke had set up a few preventative measures. Most usually Sasuke would sit near the front of the class by the window, Sakura and Ino would tie in their race and they would then engage in a cat fight to the soundtrack of Kiba's wolf whistles and Chouji's constant munching. From there it was a toss up who would win, but for the rest of the day, Sasuke would have to stubbornly ignore the particular fangirls constant jabber, near plastering himself to the window to get as far away as her clinginess would allow. This was the trend over the many days and months and years that made up the shinobi academy. They say that when a butterfly flaps their wings a hurricane a catastrophe occurs on the other side of the world. That day Sasuke chose to change his seat. And little did they know there was a butterfly in that very classroom.

Shino and Naruko were the proclaimed and yet unchallenged, 'creepiest kids in the classroom'. Despite being unrelated and having never met each other prior to the academy, they each displayed some startling similarities. Shino was regularly mistaken for being mute. Naruko spoke about as much as he did. Naruko had hidden herself for as long as anybody could remember, behind a soft blue hoodie which managed to somehow both hide her features and the shape of her body. Shino did the same. No one could recall the faintest idea about Shino, not limited to but including: personal details, his home life or his grades. In fact the only thing they could be sure about was his gender. They didn't know any more about Naruko. Indeed the two were remarkably similar. So similar were they in fact, that the academy students couldn't even decide just who unnerved them more. Much like the daily races between Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, this was another eternal tie in the classroom for all that the two didn't participate.

Naruto and Shino sat in the back of the class. Usually they would have the few surrounding seats to themselves as the majority of the students actively avoided them. They didn't necessarily talk or interact during academy hours, however they were comrades of a sort in that they were both on the outside looking in, and that created a sort of bond between the two genin trainees that resulted in their eventually becoming friends. Having the room to stretch out and each an appreciator of personal space, they would usually sit close by to each other with a single seat in-between. That was where Sasuke Uchiha sat today. Smirking victoriously at this great triumph as Sakura and Ino's confrontation squealed to a horrified halt. The smirk quickly melted from his features being replaced by horror as Sakura at first hesitantly approached, obviously bolstering her confidence as she went. Oblivious to Sasuke's miserable slouch at his seat, Sakura stopped by Naruko, the more approachable of the two she thought, even if it was only because they were of the same gender, and gave a quiet "Ahem."

The class stopped all turning to watch with the sort of morbid curiosity that was reserved for murder scenes and dangerous house fires. When them generated to response Sakura tried again with a slightly louder

"Ahem!" Slowly and with some amount of reluctance Naruko's head, the features hidden in the generous shadows cast by her hood, turned to face in Sakura's attention. This seemed to gather Shino's attention as well and Sakura fidgeted nervously under the attention of the creepy children. Ino had long since retreated, nervously settling by Shikamaru's side once she saw who would be involved in the possible confrontation.

"Umm..." Sakura said before steeling herself

"Move so that I can sit next to Sasuke-kun" she commanded in what she thought was a firm manner that would have in reality insulted anyone unfortunate enough to hear it.

"No." And that should have been that, except that Sakura Haruno possessed a great many qualities, some of which were not necessarily desirable in a young girl. Refusal to admit to any wrongdoing and a ready sort of eagerness to raise her voice were a few of them."

"Move Naruko! Sasuke-kun doesn't want to sit near a ugly nobody like you!" She screeched and fate for once putting the shoe on the other foot, had her the one cringing back. Shino, who had been largely uncaring until now now seemed to be boring a hole into her forehead with his eyes. Not that she could exactly see his eyes, but there was a certain glint about his sunglasses that easily leant itself to anger. Sakura refused to give in to their subpar intimidation however and readied herself to shove Naruko out of the way if she had to resort to violent measures to get what she wanted. That plan was eagerly thrown out the window however when Naruko opened up an avenue of persuasion that Sakura was far more familiar and comfortable with. Degradation.

"How do you know that I am ugly? You have never even seen my face." The class held its breath. Sakura was known for her ability to sniff out whatever quality people were most self conscious about and exploit it. Just a few weeks ago she had sent Ami home in tears and here was Naruko practically flaunting her weakness in Sakura's face.

"Everyone knows why you hide beneath that abominable sweatshirt Naruko" the pink hair girl sneered "Its obvious that your ashamed of your features and that's okay since you'll never exactly measure up to most girls" it was made obvious who exactly she was referring to by the way she flipped her hair behind her shoulder snootily "I'm sure you'll be happy settling for a third rate guy. In fact you've already got one haven't you?" Looking pointedly at Shino.

Ino was afraid for her rival/friend. Not only was she taking on one of the scariest kids in the academy, but the other one as well. Ino collected gossip the way that magpies collected shiny pebbles and trinkets and she had heard that the last person to piss off an Aburame woke up with their house infested by termites and cockroaches. Who knows what could happen if Sakura kept this up. Ino might have even interfered if it wasn't about time that Sakura had learnt her lesson. Judging by Shino's body language it was far past too late anyways. Sakura had made her bed. Now Ino would let her lie in it.

Naruko almost chuckled. Almost. Sakura really was so amusing, with her shallow and vapid ways. It was the sad sort of impressive that Sakura could be at the top of her social circle not only for her viciousness but for her intellect, despite not being able to apply that intellect in any situation outside of a classroom. Giving in to the urge, Naruko released a soft chuckle, a bright and joyful sound that completely contradicted the sobering presence she had employed during her time at the academy. Despite the sound actually being quite enjoyable, it had the students stiffening in their seats. No one had ever heard Naruko laugh before. Was it a sign of her anger or genuine amusement? The class relaxed again as she spoke.

"You are wrong in every conceivable way." Sakura flushed. She knew she was correct and this girl had no right to go around telling people she was wrong when she was just some faceless nobody.

"Fine then. Come in tomorrow without your hoodie and I'll admit you aren't so ugly you have to hide your face out of shame." Shino couldn't remember being so angry in a long time, especially on another's behalf. If anyone had ever told him to take off his jacket he would have set his kikai on them in a flash. In fact he was readying to do just that when Naruko replied.

"Fine. I believe I will." She said after considering for several seconds. Sakura had obviously not been expecting this for her mouth gaped in an unattractive expression of surprise.

"Fine!" She yelled. Just then Iruka arrived and Sakura was forced to go find another seat, though not without one last glare at Naruko. Sasuke gave a noticeable sigh of relief as Sakura left. Shino on the other hand began to was no opportunity now but there was always tomorrow. If anyone saw fit to tease the only one he considered a friend he would set his kikai on them. Sakura for instigating the confrontation and then Sasuke for not sitting in his own damn seat. As Iruka began the days lecture hardly a single student payed attention, each eager for their own reasons to see what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chaos

Chapter 2

The class fidgeted in their chairs, twittering curiously among themselves. Near every student had arrive fairly early today, each eager to see one of the greatest mysteries of the academy unveiled, what was behind Naruko Uzumaki's jacket. Sakura smirked nastily despite it being Ino who had gotten to sit near Sasuke that day. Naruko wouldn't come, she wouldn't dare. It was obvious that she was hiding something, perhaps an ugly birthmark or a scar or maybe she was just plain ugly, and wouldn't show up. Twitching nervously as what sounded like a fly buzz by her ear, Sakura dismissed it as a coincidence despite the fact that it had already happened several times that day and she had yet to see the fly. In fact it was Shino who was manipulating the insect to fly by her ear, a little advance warning of the torment to come if Naruko was hurt. Minutes passed Sakura becoming more smug by the minute. Even Sasuke was fidgeting slightly, as curious as the rest despite how he pretended indifference. Suddenly footsteps echoing in the hall, began to approach their room. The class held their breathe as the footsteps drew closer and a single shaky breath was heard before the classroom door slid open. It was silent as the stranger walked steadily into the room and turned to face the class.

For the first time in his life, Shino was overwhelmed with emotion. He was gaping, a bright blush stained his cheeks and he was such a tangle of emotions that he couldn't even tell what he was feeling. He hadn't known what to expect when Naruko took off her hoodie but it certainly wasn't this and by the incredulous looks on the other faces neither had they. Scanning over the the sea of faces Shino's eyes settled on the raging jealousy of one Sakura Haruno and Shino could admit she had the right to be jealous. Sakura had insinuated that Naruko was ugly, that she had something to be ashamed of. Nothing could be further from the truth.

Naruko stood at a dainty five feet with a petite curvaceous figure and what many women enviously called a 'wasp waist'. Under her baggy sweatshirt, no one had been able to realize that where the rest of the girls had somewhat underdeveloped and childish figures, Naruko's was that of the much envied 'early bloomer'. Graced with golden tan skin and large eyes of the most vivid blue any of them had ever seen, a headful of shining golden locks stood as her crown. The only feature resemblant of her youth that one could see was her perfectly heart shaped child like face and even that was somehow sensualized by her red pouting lips. The topper however, the single feature that led Naruko's appearance from being unexpected to unfathomable, were the two large butterfly wings fluttering slightly behind her, the tip of which trailed all the way down to the back of her knees. Much like the wings of a common swallowtail butterfly, the wings differed not only in their size but in their vibrant dusky to neon orange patterns.

To the eyes of the genin in training Naruto was the very image of their childhood imaginings of fairies. The class stared and Naruko was the closest any of them had ever seen her to nervousness and it was no small wonder. Pinned to the front of the classroom, ironically like a butterfly on display, she held the rapt attention of every member of the class. Everyone from the cold and stoic, to the clan heirs, to the previously superior and dismissive stared as if mesmerized. She held so much of their attention, in actuality, that most of them jumped in surprise as Iruka stepped through the door.

"What's..." Iruka trailed off as he caught sight of Naruko and looking over the classroom assigned her to the identity of the only empty chair.

"Please take your seat Naruko." He continued, acting as usual despite that he was obviously surprised. Most of the students followed his example except for Sakura who continued to stare murderously ahead, unable to look to the back of the room without Iruka coming down on her. Naruko walked to her seat, sitting beside a suspiciously red Shino. Iruka took roll call and began to draw various diagrams on the board to which no one was paying attention, their thoughts too consumed by what had been revealed that day.

* * *

><p>Shino was unhappy to note that most of the class, or at least those that were in a far back enough row to be able to, were looking at Naruko out of the corner of their eyes. The wings were obviously a bloodline, an emerging one considering he had never before heard about anything of the like, and that changed everything completely. In Konoha revealing the existence of a new bloodline was like throwing a bloody steak into a pool of sharks. With no clan to protect her, every clan in Konoha would come sniffing at Naruko's door, seeking to add her to their clans and gain more power in doing so. Every attempt to gain safety through the council would be blocked off, seeing as they comprised of half of it and there would be no recourse from the assault until finally she sought safety from a clan powerful enough to protect her. In exchange for this protection she would marry a clan member and likely have to bear more than a few babies in order to make sure that at least one of them carried her bloodline. It was carefully hidden just how many owners of emerging bloodlines had committed suicide to avoid that particular fate, divesting Konoha forever of their particular ability forever in the process. By the speculative looks on many of the clan heir's faces it wouldn't be long before their clan head was made aware of the situation. Then the man hunt would begin. It didn't help that the bloodline obviously wasn't offensive either. The vast majority of Konoha's, and the entire elemental nations, bloodlines mainly leant themselves to simple attack and defence. They could be used for other means of course, but that was their primary function. It was rare that a bloodline leant itself towards healing, seduction, genjutsu or any function other than that of defeating an enemy and it would ignite the sort of frenzy that Konoha hadn't seen in years. Shino could only wonder why she had chosen now to reveal it until he almost groaned and banged his head against the desk in frustrated realization. For all of the supposed mystery surrounding her character Naruko was a fairly easy person to read once you knew her and though they were more prone to walking in silence than talking, Shino had picked up a fair few details over the years from scattered conversations. Naruko was a very combative person. She had a fiery temper and once challenged would never back down. It had gotten her in more than a bit of trouble over the years but this took the cake! Shino could only hope that the Hokage would be able to protect her against the brunt of the efforts, knowing that she had a close relationship with the man. Consumed in thought, Shino's eyes narrowed as he caught more than a few boys throwing her appreciative glances and no wonder! Aside from her looks the outfit Naruko was wearing, while not exactly scandalous, approached the line of decency considering their age group. Garbed in a sort of blue backless halter top sewn with plates of leather armour and tight spandex shorts, every curve of her body was plain to see. Shino had to admit she had a good reason for it as her wings would get in the way of any normal shirt, the only reason she had been able to wear her hoodie was because it was so baggy, and would catch on any sort of loose material. It didn't mean he had to like it however and he growled faintly under his breath as Uchiha Sasuke looked her over with interest. He couldn't help being possessive of Naruko. When everyone else had ignored him, if not because of his manner then because of his bug based bloodline, Naruko had been the only one to be his friend. She was the one he went to when he had something he wanted to say, he was the one she went to when she discovered something she wanted to share, and though they didn't talk much in class, neither desiring to inadvertently give information away to complete strangers, Shino had always known that she was beautiful though he never saw her and felt they had no right to be looking just because she had taken off a sweater.<p>

Unknown to Shino he had started to give off a mild killing intent causing many others to shy away. The only one to realize exactly what the sensation was, Iruka smirked. He had always been fond of Naruko and was glad to see that she had someone other than he and the Hokage looking out for her. They were busy and couldn't be with her all the time but iruka was confident Shino, being the serious, and apparently possessive, young man that he was, would look out for her. Finally stopping to take a breath Iruka was startled when the bell rang and looked up to see it was time for lunch. It had been a busy morning, he thought wryly, and it was no small wonder that he had gotten a bit lost in his thoughts. Dismissing the students for lunch, Iruka followed them out the door onto the field. Normally he would take his lunch in the teacher's lounge, but just this once it might be good to make an exception.

Naruko filed out with the others, dreading the free time. Thankfully Shino had been sticking closely to her all morning and yet again Naruko found herself grateful for the protection. Luckily Iruka would also be watching over them and though his pensive expression didn't particularly calm her nerves, his presence might be enough to head off some of the more persistent conversationalists. Exiting the school into the field where they took their lunch when the weather permitted, Naruko and Shino were just about to retreat to their usual spot when they found their way blocked by a score of their classmates. The group mostly consisted of the clan heirs, minus Shikamaru, Hinata and Chouji though they were watching diligently from their places, Sakura and some of the more power grasping civilian children. Out of the group Sakura stepped forward with a sugary sweet smile that they all knew to be fake.

"Well Naruko" she began as if reciting from a script "You definitely aren't... ugly, I'll give you that much" she said as if bestowing a grudging complement upon a lowly commoner. Shino was quick to bristle at the insinuation, not that anyone saw it, and stepped forward. He still blamed himself for yesterday. In his mind if he hadn't waited to act Naruko would have had to take off her hoodie and none of this would have happened. It was only Naruko's hand on his arm which stopped him from lashing out with his kikai, but a few sharp eyes catching the action. Seeing that Sakura was only making things worse, Sasuke brushed her aside, the girl nearly melting in joy merely from being touched. Stepping forward Sasuke took Sakura's place at the front of the group. Readying himself to speak, all efforts trailed off as he watched the vibrant orange shades of Naruko's wings fade to be replaced by dark blue with swirling blood red comma marks. Pushing aside his curiosity, knowing he would receive no answer at the moment, Sasuke spoke before the others could gather the courage, or stupidity to interrupt.

"I was wondering if you might like to eat lunch with me" Sasuke pondered without the raising of the voice that was indicative of a question. In a sharp turnabout from her earlier joy, Sakura now looked rabid at the thought of the girl she had always looked down on and recently began to hate and the boy who now retained the title of 'creepiest kid in class' eating with her beloved crush.

"Can Shino come?" Naruko asked, not wanting to abandon her friend to the crowd, and Sasuke gave a grudging nod. With a glare that clearly explained just how unwelcome the others were, Sasuke lead the duo to a far off corner of the field where no one could follow without making it obvious that they were listening. The three sat under the shade of a sturdy tree taking out their bentos and eating in wary silence. Finally they finished and the three sat cross-legged across from each other. Finally with an annoyed sigh Sasuke started the conversation, obviously something he wasn't used to if his expression was any indication.

"I know you have a bloodline." Sasuke began, his superior manner faltering a bit as Shino's hand began to slowly creep to his kunai.

"Everyone does I mean." He rushed to say and took a long breathe before continuing "Everyone's talking about what your bloodline could do for their clan and what their fathers and mothers are going to do about it. In this situation you are the fox. The hounds are at your heels and the hunt isn't far behind." Naruko's eyes narrowed at the comparison and it looked as though she was going to throw a fit for a moment before she visibly let it go, allowing Sasuke to continue.

"I also know," and here he sent a considering look towards Shino "that you are planning to bring her under the protection of the Aburame clan." Here Shino struggled not to show his surprise. Was he really that obvious? Or was the Uchiha just that observant? He knew Naruko hadn't known by the look she was giving him but that didn't say much considering she could be extraordinarily unobservant at times.

"And how do you know this?" Shino asked, an edge to his voice that revealed how deep his anger went through its sheer neutrality. Sasuke was nervous, obviously he wanted something and rushed to reassure them.

"It's the logical move to make and Aburame's are of all things logical." That was a good point Shino conceded and one he could easily believe. That only made him more suspicious.

"It won't be enough." Sasuke continued "The Hyuuga have political power, the Nara are the backbone of Konoha's strategy, the Yamanaka are some of our greatest healers and the Akimichi can be overlooked but the Inuzuka are some of our most renowned fighters. I'm not saying the aburame are any less important," Sasuke said when Shino began getting visibly irritated

"But they are the special kind of vital resource that becomes expected and overlooked because it has been readily available for so long." Shino wanted to argue the point and finally conceded that he couldn't

"Your clan won't be enough to save her on their own but with the help of the Uchiha clan..." Vision seeming to flash red with the depth of his rage, shino leapt at Sasuke who barely managed to dodge. Kikai began crawling out of his coat, swarming over his skin and coming out in droves. Despite looking somewhat unnerved Sasuke stood his ground. It seemed the two would have fought if not for Naruko who came up behind Shino, restraining him from behind in such a way that he could break free with little to no effort, yet read her intentions clearly. Whispering unrecognizable yet soothing words into the kikai users ear, the bugs that had been previously readying to dive at Sasuke slowly retreated into Shino's coat once again.

"Just let him talk" he heard Naruko whisper "he can do nothing to us at this very moment" as insulted as he was that the two did not overestimate and occasionally fear him they way that everyone else did, Sasuke knew that fighting would be detrimental to his purpose here and so slowly sat down with the others under the far too interested eyes of their classmates who despite being too far away to hear were watching them intently.

"I meant no offence" Sasuke said in what he believed was a decent attempt at an apology considering how out of practice he was. Neither Naruko nor Shino responded and Sasuke forged on.

"Allow me to be blunt" Sasuke said, seeing that the tactic he had been using hadn't yielded any desirable results. Finally he was satisfied to see a reaction, after all this was hardly usual behaviour for him. "I would like Naruko to become an ally of the Uchiha clan." He continued not paying heed to how Shino stiffened "The Aburame will not be able to protect her alone and despite that I am the only living member of the Uchiha clan, we still hold quite a bit of political power. The only thing my clan has left is its reputation. Without that I'm just a clan heir left to be taken advantage of by anyone with power that wants a piece of me. If Naruko becomes an ally of the Uchiha she will have the power of the Aburame and the reputation of the Uchiha to protect her from the other clans until she decides to start a clan of her own. She will not be required to marry or carry children and I can use my political clout to make sure you are on the same team. The Uchiha in turn have a further increased reputation which should manage to protect the estates and holdings from the vultures circling it until I am old enough to take over. Do you understand what I'm trying to propose?

They did. And they didn't like it.

It wasn't that the offer was bad, in fact it was beyond good. Too good to be true almost. Looking at Sasuke's earnest expression almost but not quite masked by cold indifference, one could almost believe that the deal was well and truly on the table. Either they had somehow stumbled upon a pice of unbelievable luck or the last Uchiha was a better actor than either of them had ever given him credit for. There was a risk to be taken here in that once Naruko signed the papers that would allow her to be protected under the Uchiha clan, she would be at Sasuke's mercy. Anything that hadn't been strictly prohibited in the contract before it was signed was one of her rights that could be taken away without any recourse. Shino knew as clan heir he could count on his clan to protect Naruko if she was under their protection but the Uchiha was a wildcard. Conferring together for a few seconds Naruko responded

"We'll have to think about it." Adopting a disappointed yet understanding expression, Sasuke nodded

"I suppose we can talk over this some other time. It seems lunch is just about to end anyways." And just as he said this the bell rang. The students put away their lunches and gathered in the centre of the field, near the taijutsu ring, as Iruka bade them.

"We will be continuing with taijutsu spars today" the scar nosed chunin said continuing only after waiting for the students cheers and groans to peter out. Once the group was once again silent but for a few excited murmurs Iruka brought out a small bowl from behind his back with a playful flourish.

"Today matches will be chosen through a random draw. Rules are the same as always. You win if you knock your opponent unconscious, push them out of the ring or if they yield. Detentions will be given for any serious injuries and there are an uneven number of people so one person will have to go twice." And with that he dug his hand into the bowl, wiggling his fingers around with an exaggerated motion before fishing out two slips of paper.

"First match is... Shino versus Ami!" Ami gasped as shino stepped into the ring, kikai swirling around him, only entering herself once she had properly revelled in every sympathetic comment her friends had to offer her.

"Hajime!" The match didn't last long by any standards. Ami was one of those pre-genin born to civilian parents and despite that she tried her hardest, she didn't have the same advantages that the shinobi born students did. Being born to the lifestyle ensured a sort of shinobi mentality even as a child, an arsenal of just enough techniques to get through the academy without giving anything important away and more importantly, a strong stomach. As more and more kikai unveiled themselves, slowly expanding into the space of the small ring, Ami took a step back. Unbeknownst to her, as soon as the bugs had appeared she had began slipping backwards to avoid them. This final step took the girl out of the ring without the use of a single technique and it was a depressed Ami which made her way back to her place as the kikai returned to their user. As Shino left the ring with a tiny yet victorious smile, not that anyone could see it, there was polite applause and Iruka once again fished through the bowl for the next candidates.

"Second round is Hinata and Sukoto"

The Hyuga heiress gracefully stepped into the ring followed quickly by a civilian boy, who until now had been foolishly bragging to his friends about how much he would have to hold back while facing a girl, disregarding entirely the fact that he was facing the heiress of one of the most powerful clans in the village.

"Hajime!" Iruka yelled again. Hinata, as intimidating as a mouse, seemed to shake as Sukoto moved with exaggerated slowness to take her down without injury. Like the fight before it, the match did not take long and the boy was taken down with a single hit to his pressure points. Lying paralysed on the grass, it was to stuttering apologies and repeated bowing that Sukoto was taken to the nurses office. Before leaving however he was treated to one of Iruka's patented teacher stares. It was made up of a certain mix of wry amusement and encouragement with just enough sternness to lend some authority to the expression, that was unique enough to become famous among both showboating students and envious teachers.

"Perhaps you've now learned not to underestimate your opponents because of their gender, hmm Sukoto?" It was with a small nod, that was no doubt a trial due to his condition, that the overconfident civilian boy was whisked away for healing. After this were a few insignificant and by clan standards mediocre, battles between civilian students that didn't hold much of anyone's attention before two rather well known names were called.

"Ino and Shikamaru!" As the lazy genius plodded slowly into the ring, much to the blond Yamanaka's audible displeasure, the children leaned forward in interest as they always did when two of the clan heir's names were called. These were some of the children's favourite matches, being that this was the only opportunity they had to see any techniques outside of the academies meagre arsenal. It was with yet another "Hajime!" That the battle began.

The two opponents circled each other slowly. Ino, clearly trying to halt the circling, no doubt attempting to use one of her mind jutsus and Shikamaru, who stubbornly persisted moving in that lazy half slouching way of his, eyes glinting with intelligence and cunning. Eventually Ino got impatient and charged forward using the basic academy stance. This had clearly been what Shikamaru had been waiting for. Not yet adept enough in his clans shadow jutsus to manipulate his targets every movement, Shikamaru used his shadow, stretching in Ino's direction as his back has placed strategically against the rays of the sun, to lend weight to her limbs, reducing her charge to a significantly slower pace. Slipping under her arm, the shadow wielder then tackled her to the ground, pinning her arms to her sides. Struggling to keep her down as she squirmed, Shikamaru kept at the manoeuvre, knowing that if she were to so much as chip a nail, he wouldn't hear the end of it for weeks. Eventually Ino tired and it was with a frustrated sigh that she gave in, yielding the battle. The heirs sat back down to Iruka's proud smile and scattered applause before turning their attention to the next battle.

"Chouji and Sakura, into the ring!" Sakura gulped, looking over at the large boned boy with some apprehension. She had called him fat two weeks ago, what if he still carried a grudge? She thought, having to be called twice more before she made her way into the circle. Chouji on the other hand had already forgotten about the incident. Not much of a fighter by nature, he just wanted to get back to his bag of barbecue potato chips lying alone, but never forgotten, near the outside of the ring.

"Hajime" Sakura gulped, trying desperately to build up her now withered self confidence.

'If only the matches allowed kunai, then i'd really take this tub of lard down to size. Shannaro!' Her inner self screamed, fists flying. Hoping to kick the boy in the back of the knee so he would collapse to the ground, Sakura charged, intending to feint to the side when he didn't expect it. Unfortunately for Sakura however, there were certain patterns of movement in the eye and chest muscles which indicated a feint, and which shinobi children were trained at a young age to look out for. With pathetic ease, Sakura was left dangling above the ground by the back of her shirt, the way Chouji caught her more akin to the way one would capture a stray kitten then a dangerous shinobi in training. It was with a soft smile and a pat on the head that Sakura was gently set down on the grass outside of the circle and Chouji returned to his chips. Thoroughly humiliated, Sakura for once returned meekly to her place. After a short disdainful silence held intact mainly by those students which belonged to clans and an encouraging smile from Iruka the next two names were called.

"Kiba and Naruto!"

A hush fell over the class.

In all of the excitement of the weekly spars they had nearly forgotten. Naruko the mysterious, butterfly winged user of a as of yet completely new, undiscovered and unknown bloodline would be fighting today. And not only would she be fighting a clan heir, but kiba, who's aggressive, speed and strength oriented style would hopefully force her to use her bloodline where they could easily see and analyze the effects. Kiba rushed into the ring, eager to defeat Naruko and prove his superiority over her measly bloodline as well as get some information to give back to the clan. Naruko, on the other hand, walked in with an even stride, neither nervous nor overconfident. Everyone looked interested in this match, even Iruka and it was with a noticeably softer "Hajime." That the match began.

Everyone watched in awe for a moment as the orange that seemed to be the default pattern of Naruko's wings melted away to reveal yet another new design, this time predominately a woodsy brown with red curved fang like markings spearing inwards along the edges. Fascinated by another abrupt colour change, Kiba didn't notice Naruko subtly forming hand signs. Finally tearing himself away from the sight Kiba charged forward attempting to goad her into some sort of response.

To the shinobi outside of the circle this was a rather odd sight. Though making the proper stance for quick movement, instead of charging Kiba was moving at a slow pace which rather than making him harder to pin down, made every motion visibly awkward and open to attack. Aside from this, kiba often went through dozens of emotions at a fast pace, shuffling them around on his face in mere seconds. Usually this characteristic of his would be exaggerated, especially while sparring, but for some reason the number of visible expressions he was going through seemed almost normal. With a sparkle in her eye and a small smirk, Naruko stepped quickly to the side letting Kiba and his slow shuffling charge pass her. Everyone expected Kiba to stop right there and proclaim a joke but he kept moving forward, now displaying a completely horrified expression, and shuffled right out of the ring.

"Naruko wins." Iruka announced in a voice that clearly relayed his surprise. Kiba suddenly seemed to snap out of some sort of daze. Realizing that he had lost, it was a decidedly less confident Kiba that returned to his seat.

Once again there was silence, this time one of surprise and frustration rather than eager curiosity. Surprise because they had no idea what had happened and frustration because they hadn't even seen her bloodline in action. Suddenly they were stunned out of their contemplations as Iruka took the last name out of the bowl.

"Sasuke." He announced, dumping the already used papers in the bowl once again to find another contestant.

"...versus Shino!" Iruka exclaimed in surprise. Every boy in the crowd gave a sigh in relief. For the girls it wasn't such a big deal as he was the top student in the class and most of them thought themselves in love with him, but every boy in the class dreaded going against Sasuke Uchiha. Not only were they guaranteed a humiliating defeat, but half of their female classmates actively cheered their opponent on with hearts in their eyes! Both boys stepped into the ring, evaluating the level of their opponent harshly, using whatever time they had to come up with a strategy.

"Hajime!" Iruka called and it was off.

* * *

><p>It was not a well known fact that Sasuke Uchiha had a little sister. The ignorant couldn't be blamed for this course for the littlest Uchiha did not rest cradled in her mothers arms like most children, but six feet beneath the earth under a grave. Sasuke had been young when Sumiko Uchiha had been born into the world. He hadn't been any older when she had died only seconds later, her tiny Uchiha-black eyes glazed and lifeless. Ever since she had learnt of the pregnancy Mikoto had been bustling about the Uchiha grounds with glee, dragging whichever son happened to be free that day along with her. Whether it was putting in a new swing set or buying little pink baby clothes, both brothers did it all and though neither would ever admit it, they liked it. Sasuke especially, liked the idea of someone to depend on and look up to him, rather then coddle him as the baby of the family. That was why his favourite part of the preparations was the nursery. Sasuke didn't care much about the colour of the furniture, what kind of curtains framed the window or even about the carpet. No Sasuke loved the walls.<p>

Youta Uchiha was somewhat of an anomaly amongst the clan, looked down upon and estranged, he was one of the only Uchiha to willingly forgo the path of a ninja. That wasn't so bad in itself, after all he still could have risen into high regard and prestige among the village as a merchant or a politician, but no! What they could not seem to fathom was that Youta had dismissed every opportunity for power, for riches and prestige to become a painter of all things! Sasuke could never understand how Youta could live such a lonely life, sneered upon by the Uchiha but forbidden from marrying outside the clan, and still smile when he held a paintbrush in his hand. Mikoto, a distant cousin, was one of the only one to show kindness to the young man which is why when she commissioned him to paint the walls of the nursery he was overjoyed. Without any instruction or requirement Youta somehow knew exactly the right thing to paint, and Mikoto must have known this because she did not put any stipulations on the work.

This was how Sasuke spent his days for a very long time, sitting cross-legged in the corner watching in fascination as the graceful shapes of butterfly kami came to life on the wall. He watched for months watching in awe as each new detail was revealed. Skins of every shade from Uchiha pale to soft browns. Hair of every nationality and hue from fiery reds, to sun kissed blonds to dark brunettes and finally the black of a ravens wing. Eyes like diamonds, sapphire and rubies and emeralds. And then there were the wings. Sasuke's absolute favourite part of the painting, that were so lifelike, they seemed to flutter slightly in the corner of his vision. The wings made the rest of the painting seem almost dull in comparison, the beauty of the kami and the rolling scenery behind it looking almost grey next to the vibrancy of the wings. Those wings held more colours than he as a little boy had names for and he was so jealous of his sister that she would get to wake up to this every morning. There was one in particular, he remembered, that held his attention. It was hardly noticeable by the standards of the other fairies, who preening and flaunting to get the most of themselves in the frame, were vain and intent on displaying themselves to the best advantage. No this kami was different in that she merely wandered in the background, content to fade in comparison to the others, an oddly peaceful look on her face. She was blond, and beautiful like the others and in fact the only reason he had to notice her was her eyes. She had the most vibrant blue eyes he had ever seen. Blue like sapphire, like the ocean, like the sea, bluer than blue even and they seemed to bore into him even as she stood so far away. Sasuke sat there long after Youta was finished, just sitting and starring into those blue, blue eyes until finally his father had torn him away and sent him out to train. He would sneak his head in whenever he could however, just to get a glimpse.

A few months later his sister was born. Two weeks later the Uchiha massacre occurred. Before Sasuke fainted he remembered Itachi saying that their mother had died with a smile on her face, had said that she wanted to see Sumiko again. That she didn't love her youngest son enough to fight. That she had just abandoned him, dying with her arms open for a child that wasn't him. Then he had been the only one left and it hadn't mattered. It hadn't mattered that he hated his mother, who didn't love him enough to stay with him. It hadn't mattered that he hated his sister, who his mother grew to love more in a few seconds then she did him in years. Nothing had mattered except revenge on his brother, his aniki, the last remaining member of his family. Until the day Naruko had come in without her hoodie. With her golden hair and her swallowtail wings and her bluer than blue eyes. Sasuke couldn't remember wanting anything since his clan was slain. He craved revenge yes, but that was more recompense than anything. Usually he was too focused on what he had lost to want anything new. But Sasuke remembered, that day when he had finally seen Naruko Uzumaki, truly wanting something. And as his father had always said.

What a Uchiha wants, a Uchiha gets.


End file.
